1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the detection of analytes (e.g., biological pathogens such as bacteria or viruses) using a conductive polymer label. In an embodiment, a two-particle detection system includes immunofunctionalized conductive polymer nanoparticles as labels and immunofunctionalized magnetic nanoparticles as separators/concentrators for a particular target analyte.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Bacterial infections are a major source of human disease and fatalities. Dangerous bacterial pathogens may be present in nearly any environment and are imperceptible to the human senses. Escherichia coli O157:H7, for example, is a common food- and water-borne pathogen which can cause illness and death with a dose as low as 10 cells. Bacillus anthracis, the causative agent of the severe and fatal disease anthrax, is a likely organism for use in bioterrorism due to its low infectious dose and ability to withstand harsh conditions. The traditional method of identifying such pathogens involves culturing unknown cells in a controlled laboratory setting until colonies are visibly detectable, which requires anywhere from 24 hours to several months, depending on the species.
Alocilja et al. U.S. Publication Nos. 2003/0153094, 2008/0314766, 2009/0123939, generally relate to biosensor devices and/or BEAM nanoparticle compositions and are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.